How it Happened in the Mirror Universe Part 6: Through the Worm Hole
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Take a hilarious romp through the past with Spock and Morgan Freeman. Spock discovers altrring the past is easy. Getting the desired results, not so much.


How it Happened in the Mirror Universe Part 6 Through the Worm Hole

The Mirror Kirk and bearded Spock stood in front of the Guardian of Forever. Kirk was almost salivating, with the Guardian at his command, he could not only rule the Terran Empire, he could rule the entire Galaxy. He knew exactly where to go in time to exact those needed changes in history.

Beside him, Spock had other plans. He desired a more rational and logical universe. Scanning with his tricorder and watching the images through the Guardian, the time was now. He bolted for the Guardian.

"Spock, you traitor!" Kirk screamed. He drew his phaser and fired. But it was too late. Spock had vanished into the mists of time.

Spock emerged from the Guardian.

"Spock, what happened?" Kirk asked, "you were only gone a moment."

Spock surveyed the scene. Gone were the symbols of the Terran Empire. The uniforms were pink.

"The Guardian will not grant further use. It believes, though our intention is pure. We may cause irreparable harm to the time line."

"Oh, Darn it." Kirk said. "I was so hoping we could go back in time and spread love, joy and happiness." Kirk turned to his away team. "Guys, what is the mission of the Enterprise?"

The men sang out in unison, "To seek out new life and new civilizations, to go boldly and spread love, joy and happiness across the galaxy."

"That's right." Kirk said. "And by golly, we're not going to let this little set back get us down." He placed a hand on Spock's shoulder, motioned towards the sky.

"Spock, somewhere out there is a planet that needs a hug. Let's go find it."

He flipped open his communicator, looked up and smiled. "Kirk to Enterprise, happiness team to beam up."

"Fungpi-da." Spock exclaimed. An ancient Vulcan word that loosely translates to: "I'm outta here." He bolted for the Guardian and vanished.

A second later he returned.

"Spock what happened?" Captain Ed Mercer of the Orville asked. "You were only gone a moment."

Spock was stunned, the Orville, a lousy 21st century T.V. show. The show that triggered WWIII, and laid the foundation of the Terran empire. It was now a reality. Not what I planned he thought, as he dived back into the Guardian.

"Who the frak are you?" Admiral Adama demanded. "Were's Apollo and Starbuck?" Adama was flanked by President Rosland, Prof. Baltar and a squad of Colonial Marines. They were raising their ancient assault weapon's. Spock could hear rounds being chambered.

Thinking fast he said, "They were right behind me. You know them, they probably stopped for a drink somewhere." He dived for Guardian just as a round whizzed by his ear.

When he reappeared, he was face to face with Morgan Freeman.

"If humanity masters time travel, would it be wise to tamper with the past? The answer lies through the worm hole."

Again Spock used the Guardian, and when he emerged.

"Danger Will Robinson, danger." An old robot was flailing it's arms around. A young boy hid behind it. A man ran in terror screaming.

"We're doomed. Doomed I say." Not what Spock had planned. So back into the Guardian he went.

Again he was face to face with Morgan Freeman. "If at first you don't succeed, try try again, is the old saying. Should you try again? The answer lies through the worm hole." Once more Spock used the Guardian to alter history.

When he returned, he was facing four diverse beings. A young man, a farm boy perhaps. A beautiful young woman, dressed in a flowing white gown. An air of royalty around her. But she held the hand of a scruffy looking scoundrel of some sort. Towering above them a large, hairy bi-pedal creature.

The creature growled. "Boy you said it Chewie." The scoundrel said, "What is that?"

"I have a bad feeling about this." The young lady said.

"Aww, I wanted to go to Tashi Station." The boy whined. Not quite right, again into the Guardian Spock fled.

Again he was face to face with Morgan Freeman. "Thrice we've met. Is the third time really the charm? The answer lies..."

"Through the worm hole. I know." Spock finished. Once more he jumped into the swirling storm of time, and when he returned.

"Spock, what happened?" Admiral Uhura asked. "You were gone for just a moment."

Spock took a moment to survey this new reality. Uhura was an Admiral, beside her, the Captain of the Enterprise, Janice Rand. Recording the incident on a tricorder was the ship's Yeoman, little Jimmy Kirk. Standing behind them, a squad of tall, strong, beautiful, Amazonish women. Gone were the symbols of the evil Terran Empire, instead they wore the insignia of the UFAP, the United Federation of Amazon Planets.

Not what I planned he thought. But I'll give this reality a chance.

Thus, Spock lived a long and prospeous life and died a very happy Vulcan.

Morgan Freeman stepped out from behind an ancient column and said. "Amazon women, are they the future of the human race? Are men destined to end up like little Jimmy Kirk? The answer lies, Through the Worm Hole.


End file.
